Platinum Happy
Platinum Happyhttp://platinum-happy.tumblr.com/ is an aspiring online-based idol group, focused on producing high-quality releases, improving and showcasing their skills, and celebrating the fun of being an online idol! Founded on October 26, 2014, Platinum Happy's first generation consisted of 10 female members, and the group focuses on acting like an idol group through the internet. On June 18, 2015, it was announced that they are currently working on their first original single with an expected release in summer 2015. The single "Platinum de Somete/Paint it Platinum" was released on October 3rd 2015 with both a Japanese and English version. In late August 2015, the nine members of the second generation were added to the group after an audition process. They officially debuted in December 2015. On November 1st, 2017, they opened up auditions for a third generation. The members of which were introduced on the group's third anniversary livestream on December 16th. Their official website launched on January 8, 2016. Members Generation 1 Tumblr inline ng8x5oho1S1t3fef8.jpg|Bonjour! Bonsoir! Bonnie! I’m Platinum Happy’s leader. Nice to meet you~|link=Bonnie Tumblr inline ng8u6aNb0r1t3fef8.jpg|Let’s ride the waves of happiness! I’m Marin, the net idol from the sea!|link=Marin tumblr_inline_ng8tg0w3af1t3fef8.jpg|Let’s make our very own Wonderland~! With a sincere heart and shy smile, I’m Alice!|link=Alice tumblr_inline_ngawc9Jifr1t3fef8.jpg|“Pyon, pyon, wherever in the field you go, Asupyon! I’m Asuypon, also known as Astrid!|link=Astrid tumblr_inline_ng8th2HQy41t3fef8.jpg|”I’m awkward and shy, but I want to become an elegant flower. I'm the clumsy lily, Calla.|link=Calla|linktext=Calla Tumblr inline ng8tnfZ9ha1t3fef8.jpg|Four hearts together represent who I am~ cute and energetic, Platinum Happy’s Clover!|link=Clover tumblr_inline_ng9awjnZkc1t3fef8.jpg|With a nyaa~ Platinum Happy’s Cora will grab ahold of your heart!|link=Cora|linktext=Cora tumblr_inline_ng8tut3k7o1t3fef8.jpg|Hey, please look at the real me! I want to meet you! Platinum Happy’s Eve!|link=Eve|linktext=Eve tumblr_inline_ng8u1qFCsm1t3fef8.jpg|Even though I’m short, my spirit will not change! I’m Platinum Happy’s only maple leaf, Maple!|link=Maple|linktext=Maple tumblr_inline_ng8u7nhaXk1t3fef8.jpg|Calm and cool like a classic waltz, I’m Platinum Happy’s Melody! Please think of me!|link=Melody|linktext=Melody Bonnie Co-Producer Marin Sub-Leader,Co-Producer Alice Calla Cora Eve Maple Generation 2 cherry.jpg|Pretty please with a cherry on top? Here comes Cherry to sweeten up your day!|link=Cherry|linktext=Cherry daisy.jpg|I’m Platinum Happy’s darling Daisy, here to bring you all a sweet smile.|link=Daisy|linktext=Daisy lucy.png|Ladylike, lovely, Lucy! I’m Second Generation member Lucy!|link=Lucy|linktext=Lucy mia.jpg|Short and sweet, Mia, that’s me! I’m Platinum Happy’s Second Generation member, Mia!|link=Mia|linktext=Mia penny.png sadie.png tabitha.jpg thea.jpg willow.jpg Mia Sadie Tabitha Willow '''Generation 3 Bea Nina Sophie Graduated Astrid Cherry Clover Daisy Lucy Melody Morgan Penny Thea Groups Releases/Singles 【Title】1st Single: Make It Platinum! 【Release Date】'December 18, 2014 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Clover, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '''Tracklist: * Make it! * Platinum 【Title】Holiday Release: Noel no Yoru 【Release Date】'December 25, 2014 '【Participating Members】'Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '【Title】Holiday Release: Oshogatsu 【Release Date】'December 31, 2014 '【Participating Members】'Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Cora, Eve, Maple, Melody '【Title】1st Mini-Album: Happy Hearts 【Release Date】'February 9-14, 2015 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Clover, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '''Tracklist: * Yarakai Heart (All members) * Valentine Day Kiss (Blueberry Kiss- Alice and Marin) * Friday's "Good Morning" (Sweet Sherbet- Astrid and Clover) * Kuchiutsushi no Chocolate (Coco Bonbon- Bonnie and Cora) * Aishiteru Banzai (Caramel- Calla and Melody) * Love Like Candy Floss (Golden Apple- Eve and Maple) 【Title】2nd Mini-Album: Cherry Blossom Season 【Release Date】'April 19, 2015 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Clover, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '''Tracklist: * Sakura Chirari (All members) * Sakura Kiss (Astrid, Maple, Marin) * Koi wa Tokimeki Chuuihou (Alice, Bonnie, Clover, Cora) * Sakura (Calla, Eve, Melody) 【Title】PuraSinging: Aruiteiru 【Release Date】'May 31, 2015 '【Participating Members】'Cora '【Title】PuraSinging: Niji Iro no Kuma Kuma 【Release Date】'June 30, 2015 '【Participating Member】'Bonnie '【Title】PuraSinging: Coppelia no Hitsugi 【Release Date】'July 23, 2015 '【Participating Member】'Calla '【Title】1st Original Single: 'Platinumで染めて！(Platinum de Somete!)/Paint it Platinum! '【Release Date】'October 3rd, 2015 '【Participating Members】'Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Clover, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Melody '【Lyrics】'Palindrome '【Composer】'Uri Avi '【Special Thanks】'''Melody, Thea '''Tracklist: * Platinumで染めて！ * Paint it Platinum! (English version) 【Title】Holiday Release: Happy Halloween 【Release Date】'October 30, 2015 '【Participating Members】Singing Team: Bonnie, Cherry, Cora, Eve, Lucy, Marin, Thea, Willow Dance Team: Alice, Astrid, Calla, Daisy, Mia, Tabitha 【Title】2nd Cover Single: Platinum Ambition 【Release Date】'December 3, 2015 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Daisy, Eve, Lucy, Maple, Marin, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea, Willow '''Tracklist: * No Girls, No Fun (Gen 2- Cherry, Daisy, Lucy, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea, Willow) * Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan (Gen 1- Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin) * Jump Up ~ Chiisana Yuuki ~ (All participating members) 【Title】Holiday Release: A Gift for You! 【Release Date】'December 25, 2015 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Daisy, Eve, Lucy, Marin, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea, Willow '''Tracklist: * Snow Flower (Astrid, Calla, Eve, Lucy, Marin, Mia, Tabitha, Thea, Willow) * White Light (Alice, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Eve, Sadie, Thea, Willow) * Angel Snow (Astrid, Bonnie, Cherry, Cora, Daisy, Lucy, Marin, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea) 【Title】PuraSinging: Kimi no Tonari ni Odoritai 【Release Date】'December 31, 2015 '【Participating Members】'Alice '【Title】Third Mini Album: 'PuraLOVE '【Release Date】'February 14, 2016 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Astrid, Bonnie, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Daisy, Eve, Lucy, Maple, Marin, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea, Willow '''Tracklist: * Happy Maker (Platinum Maker- Calla, Daisy, Mia, Willow) * Gee (Platinum Generation- Astrid, Cora, Maple, Sadie) * Elegant Girl (Platinum Beauty- Bonnie, Eve, Lucy, Thea) * Youseitachi to Mahou no Symphony (Platinum Style- Alice, Cherry, Marin, Tabitha) * Purappi Oshi (All participating members) 【Title】PuraSinging: Dear Mr. Socrates 【Release Date】'April 30, 2016 '【Participating Members】'Eve '【Title】Fourth Mini Album: 'Hot Chance '【Release Date】'October 16, 2016 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Bonnie, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Daisy, Eve, Maple, Marin, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea, Willow '''Tracklist: * Seishun no Inazuma (All participating members) * Silly Boy (Bonnie, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea, Willow) * Romantic Now (Alice, Bonnie, Calla, Cora, Eve, Marin, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea, Willow) * deal (Alice, Bonnie, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Mia, Tabitha, Thea, Willow) 【Title】Fifth Mini Album: 'Glitter & Shine '【Release Date】'December 18, 2016 '【Participating Members】'''Alice, Bonnie, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea, Willow '''Tracklist: * Platinum Disco (All participating members) * Saite Jewel (Cora, Tabitha, Thea) * Gomen ne Jewel (Alice, Cherry, Eve, Marin) * GLITTER (Bonnie, Calla, Maple) * Diamond Happy (Mia, Sadie, Willow) 【Title】Sixth Mini Album: 'Shiroi Shining '【Release Date】'July 22, 2017 '【Participating Members】'Alice, Bonnie, Calla, Cherry, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea (graduated), Willow * Chou Happy Song (''All participating members) * Because Happiness (Gen 1- Alice, Bonnie, Calla, Cora, Eve, Maple, Marin) * Shiawase no Tochuu (Gen 2- Cherry, Mia, Sadie, Tabitha, Thea graduated, Willow) '''【Title】PuraSinging: White Angel 【Release Date】'August 18, 2017 '【Participating Members】'Maple '【Title】Holiday Release: Sweet Witches' Night ~Hachinenme wa Daare~ 【Release Date】'October 30, 2017 '【Participating Members】Singing Team: Bonnie, Cherry, Eve, Maple Marin, Sadie, Willow Dance Team: Alice, Calla, Marin, Mia Ongoing Activities On the group twitter, members will answer weekly questions called "Weekly Happy." These answers are then collected and gathered in a "Weekly Happy Roundup" on the group tumblr blog. "PuraChallenge" is an ongoing activity in which a member will be challenged to showcase her talents and challenge another member to do the same. "PuraSinging" is another ongoing activity for the group, in which one member will "produce" another member by selecting a song for her to cover solo. Along with most of their main musical releases, they have traditionally released video messages or PVs to go along with the release's theme, such as holiday messages or love confessions. Starting from spring 2017, they have also been doing "PuraStreaming" via SHOWROOM. These include solo streams by members doing talk shows or showing off talents, as well as karaoke specials with multiple members. Trivia * The second mini-album "Cherry Blossom Season" was fan-produced. The members of Platinum Happy each selected potential group and subunit songs which fans voted on, as well as which members would perform which subunit song. * The group's name is often shortened to "Purappi." * Platinum is the image color for the overall group. This is occasionally represented by silver, grey, or white by the members. * Generation 2 was added to the group in August, 2015. They later debuted in December 2015 with the second cover single "Platinum Ambition" * The fan base of the group is referred to "PlatiNation" and fans are called "PlatiNationals". The names were decided by a fan-based poll in October 2015. * Dance covers have been done for Make It! (Alice, Calla, Eve), Happy Halloween (Alice, Astrid, Calla, Daisy, Mia, Tabitha), Youseitachi to Mahou no Sympyony (Alice, Cherry, Marin, Tabitha) and Happy Maker (Calla, Daisy, Mia, Willow), while Alice and Calla did a duet dance cover of Drop Pop Candy, which has not been covered vocally. They have also released pvs for Platinum de Somete and Elegant Girl. * Out of the four subunit releases in the PuraLOVE mini-album, Platinum Generation (Astrid, Cora, Maple, Sadie) is the only one yet to release a PV. Social Media * Website * Tumblr (main blog) * Youtube * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram * Ask.fm * Soundcloud * Bandcamp * SHOWROOM Category:Platinum Happy Category:Create original songs Category:Cover group